Pollos Banditos (Type 2)
Info '' The Wrong Way '' '' ''The Gang says they need '''Clown Masks,' and they know exactly whose house to take it from!'' Objective: *Collect 2 Clown Masks to unlock the Chest *Collect 1 Diamonds from the Chest to move to the next stage Race: Random Citizen. Rewards: Clown Masks Cars Available: *Berliner Wagon (1 ) *Louis XIV (2 ) *Green Tempest (2 ) *Golden Magnolia (2 ) Once you've completed the race and unlocked the chest option, open it to collect the items. The chests may or may not have a timer on it. If you fail to open the chests in that time, you'd presumably have to win the races again to unlock the chest. Rewards: *5 *5 *10,000 *1 Mystery Card *Peaks Race Car Sneaky Snack '' They're getting hungry after this first heist, so they're gonna rob a shop ext! Keys to unlock many chests would be useful.'' Objective: *Collect 3 Silver Keys to unlock the Chest *Collect 2 Blue Diamond from the Chest to move to the next stage Race: Shopkeeper. Rewards: Silver Keys Cars Available: *Peaks Race Car (2 ) *Koi Koi (2 ) *Green Meteorite (5 ) *Golden Monster (5 ) Once you've completed the race and unlocked the chest option, open it to collect the items. The chests may or may not have a timer on it. If you fail to open the chests in that time, you'd presumably have to win the races again to unlock the chest. Rewards: *5 *5 *50,000 *1 Mystery Card *Road Muscle Old But Gold '' On the way home, we spotted an antique shop! Maybe they have some old rare stuff we can loot?'' Objective: *Collect 5 Crowbar to unlock the Chest *Collect 3 Crystal Skull from the Chest to move to the next stage Race: Antique Dealer. Rewards: Crowbar Cars Available: *Road Muscle (3 ) *Gold Tycoon (4 ) *Lightning Drift (5 ) *THE RACCOON (6 ) Once you've completed the race and unlocked the chest option, open it to collect the items. The chests may or may not have a timer on it. If you fail to open the chests in that time, you'd presumably have to win the races again to unlock the chest. Rewards: *10 *10 *100,000 *1 Mystery Card *Jet Rig Oil It Up '' Oh no, we're running out of gas! How are we going to become rich if we can't even escape with our cars? '' Objective: *Collect 7 Weapons to unlock the Chest *Collect 3 PIMP Crown from the Chest to move to the next stage Race: Gas Station. Rewards: Weapons Cars Available: *Jet Rig (4 ) *Lagoon Drift (5 ) *Ghost Mobile (6 ) *Poker Drift (8 ) Once you've completed the race and unlocked the chest option, open it to collect the items. The chests may or may not have a timer on it. If you fail to open the chests in that time, you'd presumably have to win the races again to unlock the chest. Rewards: *10 *10 *500,000 *2 Mystery Cards *Pool Truck Family Jewels '' What if we raided the Mayor's villa? '''I bet he has some '''really nice jewels!'' Objective: *Collect 10 Codes to unlock the Chest *Collect 6 Gold Bar from the Chest to move to the next stage Race: Mayor's Bodyguards. Rewards: Codes Cars Available: *Pool Truck (4 ) *HighKnock (5 ) *Gold Tycoon (7 ) *The Dasher (8 ) Once you've completed the race and unlocked the chest option, open it to collect the items. The chests may or may not have a timer on it. If you fail to open the chests in that time, you'd presumably have to win the races again to unlock the chest. Rewards: *15 *15 *1M *2 Mystery Cards *Wild Rider Here Comes The Money '' We are finally ready for the big bank heist! '''All we need is '''C4 to blow the vaults up and here comes the money!'' Objective: *Collect 15 TNT to unlock the Chest *Collect 6 Gold Bars from the Chest to move to the next stage Race: Bank Boss. Rewards: TNT Cars Available: *Wild Rider (5 ) *The Dasher (6 ) *Green Mangust (7 ) *Green Meteorite (9 ) Once you've completed the race and unlocked the chest option, open it to collect the items. The chests may or may not have a timer on it. If you fail to open the chests in that time, you'd presumably have to win the races again to unlock the chest. Rewards: *15 *15 *5M *2 Mystery Cards * Quick Beak (This is listed as a reward but players are reporting that they do not receive it. OhBibi reports that it is listed by mistake and is not an actual reward) I Was Never With You Guys The more money the better!''' Quickly, before we get '''arrested! Objective: *Collect 15 TNT to unlock the Chest *Keep collecting Gold Bars from the Chest Rewards: 30 to 4,000 and 100 to 2,000 depending on rank. Rank 1st-10th unlock Rosso Demonio. Chests Special Team * Austin Fisher * Al Terre * K-9 Agent Event Cars * Peaks Race Car * Road Muscle * Jet Rig * Pool Truck * Wild Rider Past Events *None. Category:Special Event